


BJ Dyo

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Series: Kaarawan Nating Dalawa [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Avid Fan Jongin, Camboy Kyungsoo, M/M, age gap
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: dahil sa parker pen, natagpuan din ni jongin ang lalaking laman ng pantasya niya.





	BJ Dyo

**Author's Note:**

> WAG NIYO NA BASAHIN KASE PURONG KALASWAAN LANG TO. MAS MAHALAY TO SA CAMBOY KAI KO AS IN!!! ITO NA ATA YUNG PINAKANAKAKALOKANG TAGALOG FIC NA NASULAT KO KASE PANO MAGTAGALOG NA HINDI MALASWA??? ANG HIRAP MGA 'TEH! PERO ENJOY NIYO NA LANG KALASWAAN NG KAISOO NGAYONG BIRTHDAY NI ITAY JONGIN!!!! HAPPY JONGIN DAY MGA BAKLA!!!

narito na naman si jongin sa harap ng laptop niya at pinapanood ang video ng paborito niyang camboy na si dyo.

sa live na ito ay nakasuot si dyo ng manipis na brown na sando at may hawak hawak siyang botelya ng langis na agad niyang tinapon sa kanyang damitan. sa ginawa niyang ito, bumakat ngayon ang mga utong ni dyo at panay siya sa kakadila sa kanyang makakapal at mapupulang mga labi.

bukod pa rito, naka-stilettos si dyo at naka panty lamang. at ang nakagisnan, nakamaskara ito at hindi niya kailanman pinakita ang kanyang mukha. umakyat siya sa kanyang kama at kinembot ang kanyang mga balakang na animo'y balakang ng isang babae.

mukha naman din talagang babae si dyo kaya naman marami rin ang kumokomento sa mga videos niya at sinasabing mas maganda pa si dyo kesa sa mga camgirls. mas nakakaaya ang ganda at ka-sexyhan nito kumpara sa iba. sangayon naman si jongin dito, kaya nga siya nahumaling sa panonood ng live broadcasts ni dyo dahil nakakahalina ang alindog at ganda ni dyo.

isang napaka sexy na sayaw ang ginawa ni dyo habang nasa ibabaw ng kama. nag-twerk pa ito at ngumisi sa camera habang pinapalo ang pwetan niya.

hindi rin nagtagal at unti-unti niyang binababa ang suot niyang panty at liyong liyo na si jongin sa kakatitig sa kanya.

saglit na nawala si dyo ngunit nang makabalik ay may suot na itong wig. mahaba at itim ang wig na sinuot niya. may bangs pa ito at animo'y babae ang pinapanood ni jongin sa kanyang screen.

nagsimula na rin mag-strip tease ang lalaki at hinahawi pa nito ang mahaba niyang buhok. tumitig ito saglit sa camera at kumindat. napalunon si jongin sa kama at matigas na ang kanyang pinakaiingatan.

naglabas ng dildo si dyo at kanya itong sinubo. hindi na mapigilan ni jongin na huwag hawakan ang sarili ngunit sa ginagawa ni dyo na pagtulak at pagdila sa dildo na hawak na akala mo'y totoong ari ng lalaki ang kanyang nilalamutak ay napaungol na si jongin habang hinahawakan ang sarili.

isa pa sa nakakaloko ay ang mga ungol na lumalabas sa bibig ni dyo. napaka cute nito umungol at para bang mababaliw si jongin sa pakikinig sa kanya.

sa dami ng camboys at camgirls na napanood ni jongin, si dyo ang pinakapaborito niyang umungol sa lahat. di siya kagaya ng iba na masyadong maingay at nakakarindi. para bang may mahika sa boses ni dyo na hindi niya maipaliwanag kaya nang ipasok na ni dyo ang dildo sa kanya at panay ang hiyaw nito ng 'ah', hindi na napigilan ni jongin na languyin ang sarili sa pantasya na siya ang dahilan ng ingay ni dyo, na siya ng ang nagpapaligaya rito sa bawat pagpasok niya sa kanya.

kinalaunan ay narating rin nilang dalawa ang kasukdulan na sinabayan ni jongin.

bumalik sa inuupuan si dyo at nagpasalamat sa mga nanood ng live broadcast niya.

binigyan naman ni jongin ang lalaki ng 10 000 peaches na nakonpirma rin naman ng automatikong sagot ni kyungsoo na, "thank you, daddy. til next time!" na mensahe bago ito nagpaalam.

napahinga ng malalim si jongin at nilinis ang sarili. may ngiti sa kanyang mga labi at si dyo ang dahilan ng ligaya niya sa gabing iyon.

 

-

 

from: sehun

pre, sama ka sa akin. punta ako sa school ni chanyeol.

 

from: jongin

bakit? ano ba ganap?

 

from: sehun

school fair sa kanila. gusto niya punta tayo sa klase niya. maid cafe daw yung theme.

 

from: jongin

ano oras ba?

 

from: sehun

ngayon na. nakabihis na ko.

 

from: jongin

tinatamad ako

 

from: sehun

tangina naman pre. pano kung sabihin ko nasa pintuan mo na ako?

 

bumangon na si jongin sa hinihigaan at pumunta na siya sa pinto para pagbuksan si sehun.

"ay tangina naman, ano kakabangon mo lang?" pumasok si sehun at napakamot sa tiyan si jongin.

nakahubad pa ito at suot lang ang boxers niya dahil hindi siya natutulog na naka t-shirt tuwing gabi.

"maliligo na ako. maghintay ka lang diyan." naiiritang sabi ni jongin at binuksan ni sehun ang tv at nanood muna.

"bilisan mo." sabi nito at agad na dumiretso naman si jongin sa banyo kahit na tamad na tamad siyang kumilos.

day off niya sa trabaho at sa isang broadcasting company siya pumapasok bilang isang researcher. ngayon lang siya nagka day off at balak niya talaga sana magtamad tamaran sa araw na iyon ngunit mukhang masisira na naman niya ang planong iyon.

matapos makabihis at makakain ng ilang tinapay at milo ay tinawag na niya si sehun. dumiretso sila sa kotse ni sehun at agad naman nila tinawagan ang guro nilang kaibigan.

"papunta na kami, pre." sabi ni sehun sa loudspeaker. "sige kita kits mamaya."

bumuntong hininga si jongin sa passenger's seat at tumingin saglit sa kanyang cellphone. wala naman siyang text na natanggap.

"ngayon pala school fair nila." paguumpisa niya. dalawang taon na nila itong ginagawa, na pumunta sa school fair na pinagtuturuan ni chanyeol pero sa taong ito, dahil lumipat ng eskwelahan si chanyeol ay sa panibagong paaralan sila tutungo.

"jongin, tandaan mo, sa all boys school na si chanyeol ngayon nagtuturo." paalala ni sehun sa kanya.

"tapos maid cafe ginawa nila?" nagitla niyang tanong.

"oo. ewan ko ba sa klase ni chanyeol. panigurado naka crossdress mga estudyante niya. uy, di ba type mo mga lalaking nagccrosdress?"

“manahimik ka nga.”

“malay mo may cute. hilig mo pa naman sa cute.”

di na ito pinagtuunan pa ng pansin ni jongin at hinintay na lang na makarating sila sa eskwelahan na pinagtuturuan ni chanyeol.

tila fiesta sa paaralan kung san sila ngayon. at sa pagkakatanda ni jongin ay mas bongga at pinaghandaan ng eskwelahan na ito ang school fair nila kumpara sa dating eskwelahan na pinapasukan noon ni chanyeol.

sinundan lang ni jongin ang kaibigan papasok sa campus at may mga babaeng bisita rin naman na nagsipuntahan. marahil galing sa kanilang sister school na all girl's school naman.

maraming pakulo ang mga estudyante rito at mayroon pa silang ferris wheel at caterpillar ride sa field. may photobooths rin at mga food stalls na pawang mga estudyante ang namamahala.

nang makarating sa auditorium kung nasaan ang maid cafe ng klase ni chanyeol ay sinalubong sila nito ng may malapad na ngiti.

"sehun! jongin! buti nakapunta kayo! lalo ka na jongin." sabi ng kaibigan sa kanila.

"great timing nga naman kase off ko ngayon." sabi ni jongin sa kanya habang umikot ikot ang kanyang mga mata.

para ngang isang cafe shop ang auditorium at amoy kape rin doon. di pa naman din mahilig sa kape si jongin at hiling niya ay sana may iba pang tinda ang mga estudyante ni chanyeol na inumin.

"buti na lang pala. dapat kase next week pa talaga yung school fair dito sa amin, kaso napaaga dahil may fund raising concert na gaganapin next week." pinaupo ni chanyeol ang dalawa sa bakanteng mga upuan.

"nga pala pre, talagang nagcrossdress mga estudyante mo para dito ah." sabi ni sehun habang pinapanood ang mga maids na kunin ang order ng mga customers nila at ang iba ay nagseserve naman.

"sila nagdesisyon nito kaya support lang ako. isa pa, mabenta naman dahil yung mga cute yung pinagsuot nila ng maid costume." paliwanag ni chanyeol habang pinapanood ang kanyang mga estudyante.

sa bandang dulo, nakatingin si jongin sa isang lalaking mukhang mahiyain at yakap yakap ang isanf silver tray. nakasakamin ito at namumula ang mga pisngi. ni hindi rin makatingin ng diretso sa mga customers kapag ito'y tatawagin.

"si kyungsoo talaga ang pinakamahiyain sa lahat." biglang komento ni chanyeol.

"sino?" pagkaklaro ni jongin at napatingin sa direksyon ng lalaking tinintingnan niya kanina pa na ngayon ay mahinhing nagseserve sa table ng mga babae.

"ayan. si kyungsoo. yung pinakamahiyain sa klase. pero marami nagkakagusto sa batang yan. cute nga naman kasi tsaka mahinhin." kwento ni chanyeol. binigyan na rin sila ng menu ngunit hindi maialis ni jongin ang mga mata niya sa maliit na katawan ng estudyante.

"alam niyo ba na 20 na yan si kyungsoo? nagstop kasi siya ng dalawang taon." dagdag pa ni chanyeol.

"gago, akala ko nga fifteen pa lang yan. ang bata kasi tingnan." komento ni sehun at tumango si jongin dahil akala rin niya atmy nasa 15 pa lang ang cute na lalaki.

"pero dami nagkakagusto dyan. one time pa nga hinaharanahan siya sa classroom ng junior niya. cute nga tingnan. teka, tawagin ko." kumaway siya sa direksyon ni kyungsoo. "kyungsoo!" tawag niya rito na nahihiyang pumunta sa kanila.

tumango ito sa kanila at malapitan ay kitang kita ni jongin ang kaputian ng lalaki at ang mga hita nito na hindi na natakpan ng pink stockings na suot nito.

"kyungsoo, ito pala order ko." turo ni sehun sa lalaki at natatarantang kinuha ni kyungsoo ang notepad sa bulsa niya ngunit wala ang ballpen nito. nanginginig ang lalaki at agad naman na inabutan ni jongin ng ballpen ang lalaki na lagi niyang dala sa wallet niya.

"cheesecake lang ang akin at isang baso ng tubig." order ni jongin sa kanya. walang maliw sa pagpapasalamat si kyungsoo sa kanya. nang makuha ang kanilang mga order ay kukunin na sana ni jongin ang ballpen niya ngunit nakaalis na ang lalaki kaya hinayaan na lang muna niya ito.

habang hinihintay ang kanilang mga order ay panay sa pagkukwento si chanyeol sa school events na meron sila at kung gaano niya naeenjoy ang pagtuturo sa paaralang iyon. habang nakikinig ay hindi naman maiwasan ni jongin na panoorin si kyungsoo. may ibang kalalakihan na nagpapa picture sa kanya at kahit sa litrato ay napakahinhin pa ring mag-pose nito. kahit mahiyain, cute pa rin ito. ito ata ang charm niya na kahit si jongin ay hindi maiwasang mapatingin sa kanya.

dumating rin sa wakas ang mga orders nila at si kyungsoo ang nagserve sa kanila. agad na umalis ang lalaki at napansin naman ni jongin na bahagyang nakataas ang palda ng lalaki kung saan mas lalong kita ang looban ng hita niya.

napapatingin rin ang iba sa likod ni kyungsoo at kahit gustohin ni jongin na lapitan ang lalaki para ayusin ang palda nito ay di niya magawa. napakakinis ni kyungsoo at napakaputi. hindi na magtataka si jongin kung marami nga ang nagkakagusto rito.

 

-

 

pabalik sa apartment niya, napaalalahan ni sehun sa kanya ang ballpen niya na hiniram ni kyungsoo.

"oo nga pala no. nakalimutan ko na." napakamot siya sa batok niya bago niya tanggalin ang kanyang seatbelt.

"type mo yung bata no?" ngisi ni sehun sa kanya at kinunutan siya ng noo ni jongin kahit sa totoo niyan ay oo, tipo nga niya si kyungsoo. 28 lang naman siya at di naman malayo ang diperensya ng mga edad nila.

"baliw ka ba?" sagot na lang niya dahil ayaw niya na asarin pa siya ng kaibigan.

"kitang kita ko kung pano ka tumingin dun kay kyungsoo. cute naman talaga kasi pare. ano? aminin mo na. type mo di ba?" natatawang pangaasar ni sehun sa kanya at kahit naman magsinungaling siya ay tiyak mas papaniwalaan ni sehun ang kutob niya na lagi naman tama.

"pre, uwi ka na." lumabas na si jongin at tinawanan lang siya ng kaibigan. binaba nito saglit ang bintana.

"kunin mo na lang yung parker pen mo sa kanya, pre. tapos i-date mo pagkatapos."

"ewan ko sayo, pre." sagot niya kahit totoo naman talaga. tipo niya ang tulad ni kyungsoo. maliit, mahiyain, cute at maputi. bihira lang siya makahana ng katulad niya. parang si dyo. out of this world.

 

-

 

nasa harap na naman ng laptop si jongin at inaabangan ang bagong show ni dyo.

nang lumabas ang lalaki sa screen ay agad nito ibinuka ang kanyang mga hita sa inuupuan. subo na naman niya ang isang dildo at may vibrator na nakasuksok sa kanya ngayon.

mabilis si dyo ngayon. panay rin ang pagtawag niya ng daddy sa kanyang mikropono at tigas na tigas na naman si jongin sa kanya.

ang mga ingay ni dyo ang nagpapaloko sa kanya lalo na at may dildo ito sa bibig at may vibrator naman sa gitna ng kanyang mga hita.

sobrang cute ni dyo. wala siyang damit na suot ngunit nagspray siya ng para bang icing sa kanyang dibdib at nilagyan din umano ang dildo nito bago niya isinubo muli.

bumilis ang paggalaw ng kamay ni jongin habang pinapanood ang nakamaskarang lalaki. may icing na sa gilid ng mga labi ng lalaki at napakakalat niya tingnan sa lagay na ito.

di nagtagal at pinatong ni dyo ang mga hita sa arm rest ng inuupuan niya. panay siya sa pag-ungol at sa pagtira sa kanyang bibig at sa kanyang ibaba. hindi na makahinga si jongin at habang umiingay si dyo ay sabay silang naglabas. pareho nilang naabot ng sabay ang langit.

hawak pa rin ni dyo ang dildo niya at ngumiti siya sa kamera. ang ganda ng ngiti nito saka sinabi, "next time ulit, daddy. mwah!" sabay kiss sa camera.

binigyan ni jongin ng 15000 peaches ang lalaki at napabuntong hininga sa ligayang hatid ni dyo.

"ang sarap mo talaga." sambit ni jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang magandang lalaki sa screen.

 

-

 

nasa bookstore si jongin upang bumili ng bagong parker pen. hinayaan na lang niya ang hiniram ni kyungsoo sa kanya. at isa pa, wala rin siya time para puntahan ito sa school niya. ayaw din naman niya abalahin pa si chanyeol dahil lang sa ballpen na kaya naman niya bilhin. kaya heto siya at tumitingin ng mga ballpen sa glass.

kaso, isang amoy ang nagpatingala sa kanya. amoy alak. narindi siya sa amoy at nang tumingin sa itaas ay nakita niya ang lalaking naka grey hoodie at nakasalamin. mukhang marshmallow sa liit ang lalaki at tumitingin rin ng mga parker pen sa tabi.

anong ginagawa ng batang ito sa gabi? magsasara na ang bookstore pero narito siya para bumili ng parker pen ng lasing?

"mura po ba ito, ate?" tanong niya sa saleslady at nang matitigan maigi ni jongin ang lalaki ay laking gulat niya nang mamukhaan si kyungsoo sa kanya.

"yan na po yung price niyan. kukunin niyo po ba?" tanong ng saleslady at napapadyak si kyungsoo dahil sa presyo ng mamahaling ballpen.

"wala ba discount, ate? ang mahal naman nito." kamot niya sa ulo at tunog maiiyak na.

"wala eh. original price namin yan binebenta, iho."

"kailangan ko ng mura na ballpen na ganyan. ano na gagawin ko?" ungot niya at ngumunguso. kinamot pati ang ilong na namumula na marahil sa alak na nainom.

dahil dito, nangialam na si jongin.  "magkano ba yan, miss?"

binaling ng babae ang tingin sa kanya at sinabi ang presyo ng ballpen ng biglang sabi ni kyungsoo, "kilala kita! kilala kita! huhu." sabi nito at tumatalon pa. "mister, kayo po yung friend ni mr. park di po ba? ako po yung nanghiram po ng ballpen niyo, sir."

napalunon si jongin sa sobrang cute ng lalaki. pula na rin ang mga pisngi nito hanggang tainga.

_mister. sir. puta. malibog talaga utak mo jongin._

umoo siya at tumingin muli sa saleslady. "kukunin ko na to. yung kanya tapos ito yung akin." turo niya sa isa pang ballpen.

nakakapit ang lalaki sa braso niya. "sir, nawala ko po ballpen niyo. kaso ang mahal pala nung nawala ko akala ko mura lang yung ballpen mo."

natawa si jongin sa kanya at mahigpit na rin ang kapit ng lalaki sa kanya. "okay lang yun. di ko inaasahan na makita ka rito. wag ka na mag-alala. di mo na kailangan bumili pa ng ballpen na ganun dahil ako na bibili, okay?"

ngumuso si kyungsoo sa kanya. mukha itong bata sa inaasal pero wala namang reklamo si jongin. tutal nanghihina pa siya sa pinapakita ng lalaki sa kanya. "sir, pasensya na po ah. pero natakot po talaga ako nung nawala ko siya." pag-amin niya habang pinapanood ang babae na gamitin ang card na iniabot ni jongin sa kanya.

"okay lang yun. pero bakit amoy alak ka? kyungsoo di ba?" marahan niyang tanong sa binata.

bumitaw si kyungsoo sa braso niya at napahinga ng malalim. "kasi kinabahan ako nung nawala ko ballpen mo kaya uminom ako tapos di ako mapakali kaya bibili sana ako ng ballpen na yun kaso ang mahal mahal naman."

nang mabili na ni jongin ang mga ballpen ay hinila na niya papalabas si kyungsoo. iniabot rin niya sa lalaki ang isang box ng ballpen na binili. "ayan para sayo. wag mo na wawalain ah?"

"pero mahal to. kahit murang ballpen na lang bigay mo sa akin, sir." hindi na nahumpay ang pagngunguso ni kyungsoo sa kanya.

"jongin. wag mo na ako tawaging, sir. sayo na yan. marami pa naman ako pambili niyan."

"okay po. salamat, j-jongin...kuya jongin." nahihiya niyang sabi. "uwi na ako." palakad na siya papalayo nang hatakin siya ni jongin.

_kuya..._

"teka, hatid na kita sa inyo. lasing ka pa naman. kahit di ka na minor kailangan mo makauwi ng ligtas sa inyo. halika." dinala niya si kyungsoo sa sasakyan niya.

"okay lang po ba na ihatid niyo ako? di po ba abala?" yakap yakap nito ang sarili niya at kung siguro close lang sila ay napisil na ni jongin ang pisngi ng lalaki.

"wag ka na magalala. hahatid na kita. di yun abala. kesa naman umuwi ka mag-isa mamaya may lumapit pa sayo at may gawin sayo." nag-drive na si jongin papalabas ng parking lot.

"okay po." sinabi ni kyungsoo kung saan siya nakatira at laking gulat ni jongin nang malaman na si kyungsoo na pala ang naninirahan sa luma niyang apartment.

nasa loob na sila ng lumang apartment ni jongin na ngayon ay pagmamay-ari na ni kyungsoo.

"mag-isa ka lang rito?" tanong niya habang nakaupo sa sala at iniikot ang mata sa silid.

"opo. sa probinsya sina mama at papa. mag-isa lang ako dito pero okay lang naman."

"alam mo ba dito ako dati nakatira? as in last year lumipat ako." di siya makapaniwala. coincidence nito sobra.

"ah so ikaw pala yung pogi na sabi ni mrs. lee na nakatira dito!" may kislap sa mga mata ni kyungsoo habang nilapit ang mukha niya kay jongin.

"pogi?" ngisi ni jongin.

tumango ng mabilis si kyungsoo. "pogi naman po talaga kayo."

"nako, matulog ka na nga. alak na yang nagsasalita sayo. mahiyain ka kaya." tinapik ni jongin ang ulo ng nakababata bago tumayo. "halika na punta ka na sa kwarto mo."

yumuko si kyungsoo at sumunod sa kanya. "pogi po talaga kayo, kuya jongin." sabi niya habang sinundan niya ito sa pinto ng kwarto niya.

natatawa na lang si jongin sa kanya at ngumiti. "alis na ako. wag mo wawalain yung bigay kong ballpen ah."

"teka lang. bigyan din kita ng regalo, kuya." tawag niya at kinikilabutan si jongin sa kuya na tawag sa kanya ng binata.

binuksan ni kyungsoo ang pinto ng kwarto niya at ang ilaw bago pumasok rito.

mabango ang kwarto ni kyungsoo at may pink na kurtina ito. pink rin ang bedsheets at--

di pwedeng magkamali si jongin sa nakikita. hindi siya pwedeng magkamali na ang malaking teddy bear sa sulok ay pagmamay-ari ni dyo.

iyon na iyon ang teddy bear na laging display sa background ng mga videos ni dyo. pink teddy bear na may tiara sa ulo.

at ang upuan na ginagamit ni dyo ay nasa harap ng pc ni kyungsoo. doon na doon pumupwesto si dyo kapag pinaglalaruan niya ang kanyang sarili. at ang frame sa gilid ng kama. hindi talaga maaaring magkamali si jongin. ito yung painting na kwinento ni dyo na binili niya sa isang nagmamakaawang babae sa kanya sa train station.

"a-ano ba yung ibibigay mo?" tanong ni jongin at namamawis na ang kanyang mga palad.

"nahanap ko na!" tumayo si kyungsoo at iniabot kay jongin ang isang pink na character pen. may japanese letters dito at kulay pink rin ito. "sorry, di siya mahal. pero cute yan na pen. iyo na lang jongin." ngisi niya pero si jongin ay busy sa pag-imagine ng maskara sa mukha ni kyungsoo na laging suot ni dyo.

"s-salamat." madiin na ang hawak niya sa ballpen na bigay ni dyo--este ni kyungsoo. "san mo pala nabili yung painting na yan?"

napatingin si kyungsoo sa frame. "binili ko sa namimilit na babae sa train station last month. naubos nga savings ko dahil dyan pero sabi niya para sa anak daw niya na may sakit kaya binili ko. kaso sabi ni mrs. lee baka nanloloko lang daw yung babae." kwento niya kay jongin at napamura na siya sa loob niya.

"ganda ng maskara no?" maskara ang painting na iyon.

tumango si kyungsoo. "may maskara din ako na ginagamit! mahilig ako sa mga maskara!" excited siya habang nagkukwento. nahihilo na si jongin dahil kaharap na niya ang lalaking laman ng mga pantasya niya. narito na siya sa harap niya. gusto na niya halikan si kyungsoo. gusto na niya paluhurin at gawin ang mga bagay na gustong gusto na niya gawin sa kanya.

"bakit ka nagmamaskara?" tanong pa niya ulit. nagkamot ng ilong si kyungsoo at suminghot. sobrang cute. iba na talaga ang tama ni jongin sa lalaking ito. kahit anong gawin ata ni kyungsoo o ni dyo ay napaka sexy sa kanyang paningin.

"ah kasi..." kinamot nito ang ulo. "secret yun."

"dyo." banggit bigla ni jongin. marahan. nanlaki ang mga mata ni kyungsoo. "dyo... tama ba?"

napakagat sa daliri si kyungsoo at umatras ng lakad.

"k-kilala mo si d-dyo?"

huminga ng malalim si jongin. nagpipigil talaga siya dahil baka hindi niya mapigilan at halikan na niya si kyungsoo.

"oo naman... kilalang kilala ko." pag-amin niya.

"please..." sabi ni kyungsoo. "wag mo ipagsasabi kahit kanino. kahit kay mr. park tsaka sa isa mo pang kaibigan." nagmamakaawa na ito sa kanya. at napatingin ito sa painting at sa teddy bear sa tabi niya. alam ni jongin na alam na ni kyungsoo kung paano niya nalaman.

nilapitan niya ang lalaki. "hindi... wag ka mag-alala. di ko ipagsasabi."

nagaalinlangan si kyungsoo at biglang lumuhod sa harap ni jongin. gulat si jongin sa ginawa ng lalaki at hinihimas na siya nito sa kanyang pantalon.

"please, jongin. wag mo ipagkakalat. gusto mo ba ako ngayon? maghuhubad ako para sayo. paliligayahin ko ang gabi mo kung gusto mo."

nanigas na si jongin at di makapaniwala sa nangyayari.

"alam mo bang baliw na baliw ako sayo, kyungsoo." sabi niya rito. pinatayo niya si kyungsoo at hinawakan ang maganda nitong mukha. "patay na patay ako. sa ganitong pagkakataon lang pala kita mahahanap?"

yumakap na si kyungsoo sa kanya at hinayaan na hawak hawakan siya ni jongin.

"gustong gusto mo ba ako?"

"sobra sobra, kyungsoo. ang sarap sarap mo alam mo ba yun?"

namumula ang mga pisngi ng binata at tinago niya iyon sa dibdib ni jongin.

"a-alam mo ba, kuya jongin..." simula ni kyungsoo. hawak hawak niya ang shirt ni jongin habang nakatingin sa kanya. "napogian na po ako sa inyo noon pa lang. gusto ko po talaga makita ulit kayo kaya po bibili sana ako ng ballpen na nawala ko."

"crush mo na ako?" hawak hawak na ni jongin ang maliit na beywang ng lalaki na noon sa panaginip lang niya kayang gawin.

yumuko si kyungsoo at tumango. "gusto ko ng beer." bigla niyang sabi at humalik na si jongin sa ulo ng lalaki.

"dahil ba di ka mahiyain kapag nakainom ka?"

tumango ulit ito. "tuwing naglilive ako, umiinom talaga ako. kasi mabilis ako mahiya. pero kapag nakainom ako para akong lumulutang tapos wala na ako pake."

nagulat si jongin sa impormasyon na ito. humihinga siya ng malalim para hindi niya biglang itulak si kyungsoo sa kama nito at tirahin na.

"alam mo, matulog ka na, kyungsoo."

"tulog ka na lang din dito, kuya jongin. bantayan mo ko?" pilit niya sa lalaki.

"nasan na yung mahiyaing kyungsoo na nakilala ko sa maid cafe niyo noon?"

binaon muli ni kyungsoo ang mukha sa dibdib ni jongin. "tutulog lang ako kapag dito ka matutulog. huwag mo walain yung ballpen na bigay ko ah."

"matulog ka na. hindi ako pwede mag-stay dito kundi baka kung ano pa ang gawin ko sayo." pilit rin niya.

"eh di gawin mo kung ano gusto mo gawin sa akin." hinimas nito ang katawan ni jongin at hinalikan pa ang dibdib nito. "dito ka na..."

"lasing ka..." dinala na ni jongin si kyungsoo sa kama nito at inihiga ito.

"okay... balik ka dito ah." humalik muli si jongin sa tuktok ng ulo nito at kinumutan siya.

hindi na siya nakapagsalita pa ngunit sobrang saya ng nadarama niya dahil narito na si dyo at mukhang may pag-asa siya na mapakanya ang magandang binata.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

epilogue

 

isang buwan na silang magkasintahan. hindi pa rin tumitigil si kyungsoo sa pag cacamboy ngunit sa mga panahong ito ay sinasama na rin niya si jongin sa live shows niya.

imbis na dildo o vibrator ang gamit, totoong ari na ng lalaki ang pinapasok sa kanya.

pareho sila ni jongin nakamaskara at marami pa rin talaga ang nanonood kay dyo.

"ah!" sigaw ni kyungsoo habang sinasakyan si jongin. hawak hawak ni jongin ang matatabang pwetan ni kyungsoo. hubo't hubad sila pareho at kahit ibang manonood ni kyungsoo ay natutuwa rin kay jongin na ngayon ay alyas kai na. ito ang live nila noong birthday ni kyungsoo.

minsan, hindi maiwasan ni kyungsoo na magselos dahil may mga botomesa na rin na nagcocomment sa mga videos niya at nagrerequest kay jongin na magsolo na rin.

syempre, ayaw ni jongin dahil magcacamboy lang siya kung kelan kasama lang niya ang iniirog niya na si kyungsoo.

walang alam ang mga kaibigan niya sa sinapit nilang dalawa. at sa ngayon, masaya ang dalawa na ipakita sa lahat na silang dalawa lang ang makakahawak ng isa't-isa.

ngayong birthday ni jongin ay naisipan nila muli mag-live.

roleplay ang theme nila ngayon at nakasuot high school girl uniform si kyungsoo samantalang teacher naman si jongin.

sa unang segment ng video nila ay panay kuha ng litrato si jongin ni kyungsoo sa kama. maikli ang blouse ni kyungsoo at itinaas pa niya ito upang kunan ng litrato ang dibdib ni kyungsoo.

puwesto rin si kyungsoo na naka-bend at tinaas ang skirt nito. pinakita niya sa camera ang suot na panty na may print na, "pretty bottom". kinuhaan rin ito ng litrato ni jongin hanggang sa hinimas himas na niya ito at umuungol na si kyungsoo sa sarap.

"ang ganda mo, soo. best gift ever to ngayong birthday ko." sabi ni jongin sa kanya. nakatutok sa kanila ang camera at umakyat na sa kandungan ni jongin si kyungsoo.

pinulupot ni kyungsoo ang mga braso sa leeg ni jongin at binigyan ito ng sexy na lapdance. kiniskis nila ang kanilang mga ari at hinalikan ang isa't isa.

umaani na ng maraming komento ang live video nila at tumataas na rin ang bilang ng peaches na natatanggap nila.

uhaw ang lahat sa kanila, ngunit ang nagmamahalan ay sila.

"love you, sir jongin. happy birthday." bati ni kyungsoo sa kanya habang  tinitira siya sa likuran ni jongin.

napangiti ng malaki si jongin at patuloy sa paghimas ng likuran ni kyungsoo. "mahal kita, baby. mahal na mahal."

at tinunton nila ang tuktok ng langit ng sabay.

 

 

comments

 

**pervfujoshi**

that buff guy is so hot! i want to get fucked too!!

 

**0123568life**

i like the bottom one. he's so gorgeous.

 

**Bae Legacy**

where can i get a hot bottom like dyo??

 

**kojastypeo**

KAI IS A GOD

 

**kaifucksdyo**

BEST PORN ALWAYS!

 

They just received 100 000 peaches from their viewers.

**Author's Note:**

> KUNG HINDI DAHIL KAY YEL AT KAY ELA DI KO TO MASUSULAT!!! COMMENT LANG KAYO KUNG GUSTO NIYO PA NG CAMBOY AU XDDD


End file.
